1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an imaging lens having five lens elements and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
In view of the above, each of Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 201022714, 201137430, and 201043999 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements, of which the first, second, and third lens elements have positive, negative, and positive refracting powers, respectively. Further, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110249346 discloses a conventional imaging lens with five lens elements, each of which has a relatively large thickness and is spaced apart from an adjacent one of the lens elements by a relatively wide gap.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110013069 and Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 201144890 and 201106040 also disclose conventional imaging lenses with five lens elements.
Although the above conventional imaging lenses have reduced overall lengths, some of them may still be too long. For example, the conventional imaging lens disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201144890 has an overall length of 6.5 mm, which may be too long for certain miniaturized portable electronic devices.
Thus, it is apparent that the current trend in development of imaging systems for portable electronic devices focuses on reducing overall lengths of the imaging systems. However, optical performances and imaging qualities of the imaging systems may be compromised as the overall lengths are reduced.